When he met her
by Saoirse.Ash
Summary: Hermione always knew everything. So there was this one time when she didn't and she fell into trouble. Mysterious Mr. Riddle isn't much of the help as he pulls her into his intrigues and conspiracies against Dumbledore and the ministry. How far will she go to get back to her times?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It just wasn't fair.

It's that simple.

Hermione Granger, renown for her brilliant work on Potions, transfiguration and, most importantly, charms, the cleverest witch in her times, a woman of mere twenty, who accomplished more than three quarters of the wizard world put together, the girl who was absolutely never wrong, had absolutely no idea where the hell she was right now.

This place didn't seem familiar. Not at all actually.

The first thing she noticed was snow. It would have been very normal to snow.

Except it was the middle of summer.

Dressed in shorts and t-shirt, bare footed, she ended up stranded on some field road, fields stretching out in every direction, like an ocean. The wave of freezing air hit her unprepared skin, and almost instinctively, Hermione transfigured her clothes into warm winter ones.

Hermione closed her eyes. The feeling of utter terror, when she realized that she had no idea what she should do, what happened, the painful and wild heartbeat, and the cold air hurt her nostrils and skin.

She had to find somebody, Harry, Ginny or George. George!

' Who are you?' the question, coming out of nowhere, made her gasp. Twirling around, as gracefully as she could, controlling her shaking legs, she schooled her face to slight surprise. She wasn't called an excellent actress for nothing.

'Pardon me?' There, less than seven meters, a very handsome boy, with lush raven hair, and startling grey eyes stood with certain powerful aura of authority. He was dark.

' You appeared out of nowhere. Who are you?' Hermione listened to his cold tone, preparing for the act, her mind quickly calculating the next steps.

' I don't think I follow. Appear suddenly? I am just where I want to be' her eyes narrowed at the young man 'Now please excuse me, I have a long journey' She turned and took a step, only to be stopped by the voice.

' You're bleeding'

Hermione looked down to see her hand covered with her half-frozen blood.

' So it is. What an astute observation from your side' She snapped, still not turning. She took another step, and another. A sudden wave of dizziness fell upon her, yet Hermione remained standing. She faced countless hours of tortures under Cruciatus curse, being drugged, starved and felt the days with no water, or sleep, little dizziness wouldn't harm her.

' You are not a nice person are you?' the voice appeared next to her, and Hermione looked up into the grey orbs with a surprise. It seemed that was the only way to look at him.

' Most people see it as a sign to leave said person alone' she spat, and moved on.

' Who are you?'

' No one you should concern yourself with'

A smile.

' How am I supposed to know whether or not I should be concerned with you, if I don't know your name' the man persisted lightly, tips of his lips twisting into a smirk.

Hermione turned to him, stopping in her tracks.

' I will not lie to you. I don't know you. I am not in a good mood. Just because you are _bored_ doesn't mean that you can just stick to me and be a nuisance you are. Most importantly, I don't _want_ to know you' She started to walk again, leaving him behind.

Not for long.

' You are interesting' He remarked with amusement.

' I know'

' Not really modest are you?' He mock scolded her.

' You don't seem to be the modest type either'

' Power is interesting' Hermione narrowed her eyes as she stared him down.

' Power is in town. With the rich families. If you seek power, or are just obsessed with it, what the hell are you doing in the middle of the fields?' She saw his face light up 'Scratch that, I don't want to know' Suddenly, Hermione turned and began walking the opposite direction.

' What's your name?' He exclaimed at her.

' Doris Day' she screamed back, continued her way through the snow. Her now solid fur shoes, brushing against the dry snow. She heard chuckle, and collided with a chest. His chest. And she had to admit, it was a fabulous chest, underneath the black coat.

Alright, she would lie and tell him what he asked, and he would lose his interest in her.

' I heard Doris Day is nice and anyway, she is blonde' Hermione sighed.

' Jane Williams. And you are?' she didn't even bat an eyelash at her lie.

He seemed to study her for a moment.

' Tom Riddle'

Shit.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Hot chocolate was her best friend. Safe from the cold weather outside, Hermione sat comfortably on one of the wooden benches in the local pub, " Under the silver horse". Hermione found out that she was currently close to London, and that the year was 1947. 23rd December 1947. After initial shock and a wave of nausea passed, Hermione went to the pub and took what all responsible, clever people took in the moment of stress.

Hot chocolate.

Twirling fork in her hands, she waited for the waitress to bring food she ordered. Having had some money in her little bag, she would be able to pay it off. But then? What would she do? She had almost no money. It was winter. She managed to travel from Lyonne, France, 21st century, to England, 1947. _1947_. How the seven devils did she get there? She came up with a superb spell, and it backfired. But to travel by _sixty years_? How…

No matter. Time for thinking about that will come later. Right now, she had a very hard decision to make.

To go to Dumbledore? Or not to go. That is the question.

What if she screws up the timeline? Whatever she does, will affect someone's life! So what, should she hide in some lonely mountain and wait until her time has passed, like some monk awaiting salvation?

Brilliant plan Granger.

But…

If she was here, then there is no future. She had seen one path. Tom Riddle is a young boy right now, already dark, that's true, but still…

All the people she loved were dead. They weren't even born yet.

Maybe she could…

No!

She would not meddle with future, The man was already gone, yet some sort of unspoken promise hung in the air long after his departure. A threat or a promise, that he would return. She won the first battle, between them, but it was just the beginning. She had seen it in his eyes.

Shaking her thoughts aside from the dark boy, Hermione concentrated on the approaching waitress, who strolled over to her with steaming plate. Placing it down before the young witch, Hermione nodded in thanks and quickly began to eat the well-roasted beef with boiled potatoes. It was delicious, but then, she didn't think there was anything that wouldn't be good right now. She didn't eat for a whole day. In addition the food brought other questions to her head.

The first one would be, what should she do now?

She was a clever witch, one with a lot of experience and knowledge. For years she was working on a spell that would create real food and water. Going against the laws became a sort of routine for Hermione, after she fought the dark Lord Voldemort. With a smirk she remembered the way Voldemort had fallen to the ground, _dead, _as she and Harry finished him off in unison. No one knew that it was her spell that killed the dark Lord, not Harry's, yet for the sake of publicity, it was Harry who admitted to defeat the strongest wizard in all ties.

He received all those fancy prizes for his achievement. She received threat lists from his fan girls.

Life just wasn't fair.

But how did she get here. Breaking the laws was said to be dangerous, but to throw her back in time by _sixty_ _years?!_ What happened to her? Why did she land _accidentally_ right in front of Tom Riddle's nose?

She hoped she wouldn't see him again.

She wouldn't think about him. He was irrelevant to her right now. With bitterness she thought about George and Harry. Her friends and George, her boyfriend, the one who made her smile, the devious and intelligent man, who missed his brother immensely, yet he would show it only to her.

Hermione still kept some sort of contact with Harry after the ultimate adventure with him. Ron was dead, killed by the Horcrux he was meant to destroy, and after sorrow and sadness on losing a friend who has been with her since the first year at Hogwarts, yet there was no time for more sorrow. There was war and after it, Hermione didn't remember why she should even feel sorrow and pain anymore, for a boy who has been her friend, true, but ridiculed her, left her, cheated on her, degraded her to his level, because of his stinking envy.

Hermione finished her plate and drank deeply the Butterbeer she had on the side. If she could finish the spell on creating food and water, she would be able to make money as well. She started working on charm to create money, yet so far, the only money that appeared were Muggle cents and they would disappear after an hour or so.

She had a tent in her little bag, so there was no need to use her money to get a hotel. Not that she had any of course. Not enough, though from the statistics she had seen years ago, she spotted that the currency was much lower, than it has been in her times.

She couldn't go to anyone. He less contact she had with people, the better the timeline would be preserved.

Unless of course, her being there was already in the timeline and all the things that occurred in the future, were in some degree her own actions. But even if that was true, staying from other people would be beneficial both to the world as to her mind.

No Dumbledore. He would know what to do, but he was far too much of a prominent figure, and their meeting could change something.

On that thought Hermione stilled.

What if because of her meeting with Tom, he would hate Muggle-borns more than he already did?

That's not possible, he didn't know that she was a muggle born.

Did he?

No.

Decidedly no.

Uh uh.

She smiled.

It left her when she heard the front doors opening and _him_ coming in.

So much for the plan to stay in hiding.

Speak of the devil…

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

… And he shall appear.

For a split second, Hermione had the hope that he didn't see her. After her meeting with him just few hours ago, she was almost certain she wouldn't see him again. Because, what was the chance of her to bump into the same person not once, but _twice _in the same day?

Ludicrous.

Rotten luck.

And yet here he was. Just…

' Ah the mysterious Jane Williams' Her back stiffened, as she heard her own lie from the lips of another person. She turned her head in acknowledgement of the voice, stopping on the man before her. He was dressed, she noticed, entirely in black, with a scarf, boots, solid, thick coat and trousers, a hat and a golden ring with green stone on his finger. He oozed with arrogance and authority, his gaze swept through her small form.

She kept the stare.

' Not very mysterious I assure you. Fancy meeting you here, Mr…'

' Riddle. Tom Riddle' He filled in. Hermione didn't know what to think. She killed that man. She _killed _him and there he was, alive, young and handsome. Maybe she could play a bit. Tom Riddle sat down on the opposite wooden bench.

' Tom Riddle, hmm? I don't think it suits you. No it's far too common for you. You have a different name surely. And I have never invited you to sit with me' What the devil went into her?

Contrary to her fears, the young Tom Riddle smiled.

He _smiled_.

That certainly solved one myth on his person.

' How… perceptive of you. I do have a second name, though I will not share it. And for the record, It would be terribly rude if you kept an acquaintance standing while you're sitting' He seemed distant about it, as if holding himself off.

' Well, what can I say, I am just a rude person. Anyhow I can bet you want everyone to know about it. You're just not ready' His hot gaze turned to her, his eyes narrow and eyebrows frowning. His posture stiffened slightly, almost unnoticing. But Hermione was a good observer.

And a liar.

' You seem to _know_ things' He stated casually, with an underlying message in his words.

Hermione shrugged.

' I am a good observer' She said equally casually.

' Where are you from?' He suddenly changed the topic, hoping to startle her. Hermione was indeed startled, yet she remained expressionless on her face, much to Tom's disappointment.

' I don't think I will answer that'

He frowned.

' Why not?'

She shrugged.

' I don't know you'

' Well I want to get to know you'

'Well maybe I _don't _want to get to know you'

' You are so rude' He stated again with entertainment, leaning back against the frame.

' Is that what you say to everybody, when they don't want to answer your questions?' He laughed at that.

' I am not usually in a company of rude people who wouldn't answer an innocent question' Hermione thought quickly.

' There is no such thing like an innocent question. All questions are lethal in the wrong company. Besides, since you find me so rude, and you are unfamiliar with such company, perhaps it would be better for you to seek better' She looked at him shocked to see twinkle of entertainment in his eyes. Another myth busted.

' I am a curious man'

' Curiosity is the first way to hell'

' So I've heard'

' I don't see anything extraordinary in me' she scoffed.

' I do'

' What would I need to do to get you off my back?'

' Talk to me maybe?'

' It was a rhetorical question Riddle'

Tom laughed heartedly, his eyes _gleaming_ with joy.

' I have never been so entertained by another person so much' he laughed.

Oh dear.

' Ah so you must really be socially retarded' She burst, and in a moment everything cooled of, into freezing temperatures. Tom looked at her with such hostility, that, she couldn't help but feel frightened. She kept her face plain, yet for how long...

' Don't ever insult me like that again' Her anger doubled upon hearing such an order.

' I won't if you stop talking to me. I will go now, since you won't, and I hope we never meet again' She stood up, leaving the money on the table and waving over to the waitress.

' Why are you so rude?' He asked her innocently, hurt evident in his voice.

Wow, he's _good_.

' Because I don't like you' She stated simply picking up her coat and putting it on.

' Why wouldn't you? Everyone likes me?'

Hermione didn't answer. The waitress came and took the bill with the money and left the pair again. Hermione put on her transfigured hat.

' We will see each other soon my dear' He said and there was only one thing Hermione thought off on that.

' You wouldn't like to meet a_ mudblood _again now, would you?'

That was it. He got angry.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Hermione felt a sudden force silence her and felt his hand around her wrist, pulling her out of the bar.

Now she was terrified.

Using her nonverbal magic, she cast an anti-spell to the Silencio that Tom put her under.

Way to go, tell the Dark Lord you were a mudblood. Tell that to the person who would campaign for Pureblood supremacy, who hated living hell out of Muggles and Muggle-borns.

' Leave me alone!' She screeched, and Tom stopped abruptly, shocked. How did she cut through his spell?

Suddenly he began pulling her once again, walking through the deserted streets. In no time, they reached the end of the village and they walked further into the fields.

' You are a _mudblood_' He spat throwing Hermione to the wet floor. Her clothes soaked through and she started to shiver.

' I think I stated that before, didn't I?' She spat back, her hand on her wand, directed at him. His own was out as well.

' You cannot _possibly _be a mudblood' He retorted angrily. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

' And why is that?' she asked with such venom, she had never possessed before.

' I felt your magic, its too strong for a…'

'Mudblood? I am _so_ sorry to disappoint. If you want to kill me do it now Voldemort' He stilled. And Hermione understood her mistake.

' How did you…'

He didn't finish, when Hermione apparated.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Tom Riddle, The dark Lord Voldemort, stood, rooted to the white land, his eyes still on the place were the pretty mudblood stood just a second before. She _knew_ his name. She knew that, when he didn't tell her. Who was she? Why did she appear in the middle of the fields in a poor excuse of clothes. Why was she so damn powerful.

He turned, at a small, very dark thought.

She was stronger than him.

A mudblood, stronger than him.

A beautiful mudblood with more power.

Power is everything.

And she has it.

He would be stronger than her. He would train with the darkest wizards, learn things that no school taught. He would be stronger than her, and when he was, he would possess her. She would be his, whether a mudblood or nt, he didn't care. Her power…

Intoxicating.

Delightful…

She belonged to him.

And only him.

He would find her, and make her his own. And he just had the right spell and potion for that.

No one crossed Lord Voldemort.

And those who did, suffered.

**AN: Do you think I should continue? I enjoyed this chapter, and there would be so much more, that you will simply forget the beginning from all the information and things happening. **

**I need at least five reviews to continue, I want to know there is a point in continuing. **

**I hope you understand that. **

**Plus, reviews always give me a sense of satisfaction. **

S


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days turned into weeks and those weeks turned into months. It took three months for Hermione to get a job on a Diagon alley, to rent a small flat and start earning money. She received a job at a very old bookstore, almost an antique store, she decided, one that haven't been there in her times. "Pleak and Co" it was called. It was very small, like other shops on the Diagon Alley, however it consisted of so many books, most on Dark Magic, that surpassed Hogwart's library by far. Why ever was this bookstore closed, Hermione didn't know but she found extremely interesting, much to her surprise. The owner of the bookstore, Mr. Pleak allowed her to read anything she wanted, however, if a customer wanted to purchase that book she would have to sell it. Hermione agreed heartily, secretly hoping that no one would want to buy any book she would read, knowing that terrible feeling of an unfinished book, the obsession over it, and most of all sleepless nights.

Two months after getting a job, Hermione met few curious characters, who came looking for what she called it "Light reading", some were from ministry, Aurors, Unspeakables, minister, all praised her knowledge and some offered her interviews, which she kindly declined. She couldn't work for the ministry for a number of reasons, first would be the fact she could accidently change timeline, and therefore human lives, and consequently her own, and this wasn't something she aimed to do. Secondly, she feared she would get too tied up to this time, and she still searched for answer, or a spell, which would bring her back to her home.

She hadn't met Tom again. For that she was thankful. The young Dark Lord seemed to feel something against her, and him being so powerful didn't make her situation better. Throughout her work, she would read book after book, dark magic, light magic, grey magic, and everything else. Once she read those pages, she would never forget them, and with each day she felt her strength and magic grow. She was very powerful, and other wizards felt it too. It wasn't until a certain meeting, that Hermione's little new world collapsed.

Four months after receiving job, Hermione sat on her stool by the wall, delighting in the silence of the little shop, her gaze down on the book of Dark spells: Beyond Unforgivables. Some of the spells were so ghastly that it took a lot of courage for her to read them. Torture spells, that surpassed Crucio, mind imprisoning spells that outstretched Imperio, and painful death spells that were far worse than Avada Kedavra. Hermione was used to dark magic. Being in a war, she had killed and tortured, and those spells were easier to learn than they would have been couple years back.

Suddenly, the old doors creaked and opened lightly. Hermione raised her head to look at a tall, pale and very blonde man, who almost resembled….

Draco.

But Draco wasn't there. Here.

' May I help you?' She asked quietly and clearly, and the man turned to her. He flashed her a winning smile, and walked over to her.

' Hello. I was looking for a book' Hermione smiled.

' I would think you have come to the right place. What exactly are you looking for?'

The pale man started to look around, his gaze moving through the rows of books on bookshelves.

' I need a book on tattoos and wounds' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

' Those two are completely different things. But I do remember I have something you would enjoy' She turned to move to one of the bookshelves, her black robes swishing behind her. She quickly found two books on wounds and one large book on Tattoos. She returned to the young man.

' Here I read this recently, and it brings a lot of details on both mental and physical wounds. This book will tell you a lot on cultures and there is a really interesting chapter on internal tattoos' Hermione said quietly, with confidence. After spending months in silence, she was unaccustomed to noise.

' That will be most helpful. Internal tattoos? Sounds very interesting' He flashed her with a white smile. Hermione returned it.

' Anything else?'

' You seem a very bright witch' the boy started suddenly, startling Hermione ' My friend told me about a woman very similar to you who, he said, was more clever than any other woman he had known. Are you by any chance Jane Williams?' Hermione nodded, not letting herself to express her feelings on her face.

' That is my name' The man smiled happily.

' Forgive me, let me introduce myself. My name is Abraxas Malfoy. I am one of Tom Riddle's… better friends'

So she was right. He was a Malfoy.

' It is a pleasure of meeting you' Malfoy took a chance and sat on another chair, usually used by Mr. Pleak.

' Tom related the whole story of your meeting to me. He was searching for you for a while, but the world seems so big when one loses something' Hermione nodded to that. Quite true.

' How… surprising" She muttered, putting the three books into a shopping bag. Why would Tom Riddle say anything to Abraxas Malfoy, beyond what he needed to know? Why would he search for a mudblood?

Unless…

' I am sure he would be quite thrilled to see you again' Why did the fates try to kill her? What had she done to deserve this.

Well, It was her fault partly. She didn't play the right cards to remove herself from his attention. Now she got it. Come to think of it, why did she lose her control like that? It wasn't like her to lose control over her tongue.

' That would be very nice. I am very sorry to snap at him like that. It was one of my worse days you see' Putting her charms into an act, she smiled at the young Malfoy.

' He will be very pleased. I am sure he will visit himself' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

' He likes me _that_ much?' She asked with bewilderment.

' Everyone is surprised. Yet, I feel I am obliged to warn you' Hermione looked at him inquiringly. Would he tell her on Riddle's true nature?

' He will leave soon, takes up travelling. He scheduled his departure in a month or two' Hermione tried to keep a straight face. Tom Riddle would leave to indulge in Dark Arts.

' Oh' She managed to utter.

' Yes. But still, it is a first for Tom Riddle to be taken with a girl. You must be quite special. Are you married?' Hermione gasped at the question, and felt indignation with anger swirling inside her.

' No, I am not' she said decidedly ' I have much to much to do before I even think of marriage' At his surprised face she continued ' Actually I don't think I will want got ever marry. Marriage is either for people in love or people who need help in reaching their goals. Sometimes both things' She stood up and would to the counter.

' That will be 53 Galleons and forty knuts' Abraxas stood quickly, speechless on hearing about Hermione's views. There wasn't a woman who would say something like that, even _think_ like that. Every woman wanted to marry well to be secure.

He paid quickly and nodded at her, giving her a tight smile, before leaving. Hermione didn't understand his behavior, until she sat down behind the counter and think through the conversation.

She wanted to slap herself.

Women were not supposed to say things like that.

What was wrong with her?

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

After hearing the woman, Abraxas Malfoy had no doubt that the dark lord would never look at her twice again. He was sure that _he _wouldn't. Who would want a woman with such views? Not a sane man, that's for sure. Yet, something twisted in his heart as he moved back to the Malfoy Manor, to meet with the Dark Lord at the thought of Jane Williams. She was very beautiful and oozed with power.

Shaking his head, he apparated.

The Malfoy manor was known for its splendor and finesse, not one thing bought cheaply. It was enormous, with at least three floors, dark ornaments under the roof and around the windows, two straight towers that would spike out of the sides. There was of course the grand garden, followed by a smaller, private one, in which Abraxas Malfoy liked to relax in. His sighed deeply with content at the feel of the Malfoy roses, that gave off a specific and unique scent, moving to the front doors. One of the many servants opened doors for him, and without a word of acknowledgement, he marched on to the library, where he would find his lord.

As he thought, the young man sat behind one of the many tables, and had three or four books on his table. He was in a comfortable position, leaning on the side of the chair, on book in hand and legs outstretching before him.

' My Lord I have news on the girl'

Lord Voldemort straightened noticeably, a smirk appearing on his handsome face.

' Do you now? Tell me' Abraxas moved closer to the dark Lord, swallowing back his fear. He was in his own house after all. In moments Voldemort saw through Malfoy's memories and his encounter with the mudblood. The encounter was quite different from what he could have imagined, from the book Miss Williams have been reading, that sparked his utmost attention to her last words. She intrigued him more and more, and he wanted to possess her before his departure.

' You did well' He praised his servant ' It seems I will have to stop by the bookstore once more. I am in need of new books you see' He chuckled and the rest of the room with him.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Hermione spent the rest of Afternoon reading her book, finishing it just as Mr. Pleak entered the store.

' Jane, my dear, you really seem to swallow books don't you?' He greeted her with a grin.

Hermione smiled at the elder man.

' I adore every book sir, that is all' She attempted to hide the book from the owner slowly and discreetly, which attracted more attention to it.

' And what is it that you were reading my dear?' Hermione turned red.

Mr. Pleak moved closer and read the title of the book " Dark spells: Beyond Unforgivables" And his eyes shown concern.

' It is quite a dangerous book Miss Williams' Hermione looked down at the title book, before nodding.

' We are curious to the dangerous things Mr. Pleak' She turned to him ' I cannot criticize things I do not understand. And I don't like not knowing' Mr. Pleak gazed on the girl for a while more, before nodding in agreement.

' I hope you never use any spells found in this book'

' I don't like to give pain Sir. If I do use any spell from this book, It will be for defense purposes' The honesty that vibrated from Hermione seemed to be enough for the bookstore owner.

' If you say so My dear –' He was interrupted by the opening doors. Both Hermione and Mr. Pleak turned to see a young man enter the bookstore, only Hermione recognizing him.

Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle was here.

Not good.

' Hello young man. Are you in search of a book?' Mr. Pleak asked good-naturedly. Tom looked at the old wizard, contemplating his words, before his eyes rested on Hermione, who stared right back a t him.

' Yes I did actually' He stated calmly, and Hermione had to turn her gaze away from his intensive stare.

' Wonderful! I will leave you with my assistant Jane Williams. She seems to know more about those books than I do' He chuckled and quickly turned his back to the pair, walking into his office.

Hermione waited quietly, her head full of questions, as Tom Riddle walked between bookshelves.

' Rumors travel fast' she said, breaking the silence.

Tom got the meaning.

' Abraxas seemed to fall over his legs trying to tell me where you are' He joked charmingly. Hermione didn't let herself smile.

' The question is why. Why would you ever want to see a _mudblood_ and a poor one at that?' Tom let his cheeks flush. He looked down, and said quietly.

' We didn't part on the best of terms, and I came to apologize' the apology sounded to Hermione like a drowning cat's lament.

' I don't see what changed' She narrowed her eyes ' And you can drop the act. Its disgusting' whatever courage she had dimmed with the angry glare she received from Tom Riddle.

' You are far too forward for your own good' Hermione stood up and before Riddle could say anything she asked sweetly.

' Is there something you would like to buy Mr. Riddle?' The sudden change of subject and mood startled Tom. What _she _didn't know was that he was as good actor as she, if not better.

Definitely better.

' Why yes, I just meant to ask. I was searching a suitable book for healing potions, and Pleaks seems to have everything' He sent her a charming smile, all his annoyance and anger disappearing.

' I am sure we have just the thing' Hermione turned to walk to the bookshelf on potions. Quickly finding " Finding the healing potions", she pulled the book out into her hand and walked back to the counter.

' That will be seven Galleons' She muttered as he inspected the book. Tom nodded giving it back, so that Hermione could put it into the shopping bag.

' You know, I would like to meet up with you. I am leaving in about two months and I won't come back for a long time' Hermione only nodded half-listening. Tom quickly felt irritated by the lack of compliancy from her side.

' Why are you trying to be so defiant?' He snarled suddenly. Hermione looked back at him.

' I am not trying. I am succeeding. I think its time for you to realize that you are not the only boy in the world and there are forces stronger than yours' She stopped herself from blubbering even more. She frowned thinking of her unusual behavior.

Meanwhile Tom seemed eerily calm. He contained his anger and looked at her with a smile, that would normally pass for a soft, friendly smile, yet underneath it, Hermione felt coldness. The true Voldemort.

' I take it that we are meeting at five tomorrow in the Lora's café. Don't be late' He passed her seven galleons and took his bag, walking out of the shop before she had a chance to protest.

What will she do now?

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Hermione had no idea what she would do. Right now she just wanted to murder Abraxas Malfoy, then murder herself, and then Tom.

No.

She would kill Tom, THEN Abraxas, and THEN herself.

She needed to get back home.

Something was seriously wrong. Was it the after effects of the spell? Or the effect of the spell? Both? Neither? This weird slips of the tongue, clumsy thoughts, that wasn't her. There was a potion that would reverse all the effects of any spell, the problem was she had no cauldron, and there was no place she could get it. The same went for the ingredients. She would think more on that later. There was another problem lurking about. Tom Riddle seemed different than on their first meeting. Somewhat stronger. Hermione had the advantage f knowing more spells and techniques. She did come from future after all. Yet something was different with already powerful boy, and she needed to find out what happened to him.

Damn, she forgot to pay the bills.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Miles away from the Diagon Alley, a wizard with long auburn hair gazed thoughtfully into the fireplace, his left hand smoothing down his growing beard, while his blue eyes dimmed, as his thoughts centered around a certain boy. A boy, who finished his schools two years ago, and now was free to roam the world as he liked, with less restrictions.

Albus Dumbledore was a very patient and complicated man. He always knew that Tom Riddle was a special, incredibly dark boy. He always knew _why _that was. What he didn't know was how he could change that. Since the first time he saw the little boy, hiding away in his grey little room, staring out through the window, observing rain pouring down from the sky, he tried to show some love to him, tried to make the boy _feel _something.

However, Albus Dumbledore wasn't one to be most experienced with love. He was and still is afraid of it, after his sister's death and Grindelwald… The love for power, so irresistible at the time, the same love Tom Riddle seemed to have. This was as far as Tom would go in this area.

What he didn't understand he wouldn't care about.

Unless it interested him.

Dumbledore knew that Tom currently worked in the antique shop, Borgin and Burke's antique shop, and couldn't decide whether he liked this idea or not. This child was getting to dangerous, he needed to save Tom Riddle before it was too late.

A knock on the door.

' Professor?' He heard a small, high voice, and his eyes turned towards a petite looking girl with big bulging eyes a straight nose, highly positioned cheeks, dressed in black professor's uniform.

' Professor McGonagall' He greeted her gravely.

' You summoned me' She stated, rubbing her eyes, stifling a yawn. She always took a nap after lunch.

' Yes I did. There is something that needs to be done, without placing attention to it. I need to get something from Gringotts' Minerva McGonagall smiled at him.

' You want me to go?' She guessed.

' Yes. I have the key to the new vault' Professor McGonagall approached the table and sat down on one of the two free seats.

' Will you tell me _why_ you chose me?' Dumbledore shook his head.

' I am afraid I cannot. Know this though, it is very important that you succeed' McGonagall nodded and stood up to leave. With another nod she turned

d and walked out of the room.

' Good luck Minerva. You will need it'

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Two minutes to five, and Hermione was still in the bookshop, finally deciding that she would not see Tom Riddle in the little Café. He was too dangerous, and her unusual behavior wasn't helping her.

She sipped water with a lemon from her glass, when the doors burst open, and the very boy whom she wanted to avoid entered. He glared at her sitting form before walking towards her. However his face, much to her surprise, wasn't angry. He was smirking.

He was _smirking_!

' I knew you wouldn't come willingly' He stated dryly.

' And how were you to know I wouldn't go out in five minutes?'

' You don't strike me to be one of those people who are late to any meeting are you Miss Williams' with a snap of his fingers both of them were gone.

The first thing she noticed was that they stood on cliffs, white cliffs, with sun above the horizon, growing darker orange. Tom Riddle appeared next to her, smirk turning into a satisfied smile.

' A much better settings, isn't it?' He asked her, his eyes gleaming.

Hermione resisted the urge to punch him.

' How _romantic_ of you' She snapped.

' Is that what you would like it to be?'

' No' They way she said it, the honesty, the forwardness… Hermione frowned.

' What did you put into my water?' She asked accusingly, with her eyes glaring at him. Tom smirked.

' My, my' He started lazily ' Someone here is paranoid' Hermione sighed.

' Stop lying Riddle. Do not mistake me, I _do_ know you are lying' She hissed.

Tom turned towards the cliffs and laughed.

' My dear miss Williams' he taunted ' if that is your name. I added Veritaserum… and a binding potion. You will not leave this place until I am done with you' Hermione's face turned solid grey, her insides just…

' You bloody –'

' Ah ah, my lady, tis highly improper for a Lady to speak like that' Hermione opened her mouth to protest, when he raised his pointing finger, silencing her ' Tonight I want to know more about you' He sat down, taking her hand and, eventually, her with him. She sat stiffly, simply speechless.

' What do you want to know?' She muttered in the end.

' What is your name?'

' Jane'

' Your real name'

' Hermione'

' Ah' he said thoughtfully ' From Shakespeare'

' You read his books?' She wondered.

' Yes'

A beat of silence.

' And your surname?'

' Granger' She spoke automatically, her eyes glaring death at him. He shrugged it off.

' Tell me about the first time you used magic' He surprised her, he could tell. She tried to hold off the potion, in the end succumbing.

' I was always bullied for being different. I was insulted by words, and… and physical violence. Things would happen' She shrugged.

' What things?' He asked curiously. She took a breath.

' They would get hurt. Break their legs or toes. Fall of their bikes. Blisters appear on their skins. They would go… mad' she finished, staring into the distance, already accepting her situation.

' How old were you?'

' Five'

He looked at her surprised.

' Five? Did you exhibit any more magic after that?'

' I did'

He growled.

' I want more detailed answers' He growled.

She smirked at him.

' Ask good questions then'

' What did you do after those events?'

' I moved to another town. Again, people started bullying me. Playing tricks on me, insulting me, trying to… use me' She shuddered ' And every time things would happen. People would disappear, wound up tortured… half burnt to death. There was a boy whose hands were cut off, after he stole my book. Like a thief in medieval times I was reading about' She shuddered, and Tom listened to her intently. She seemed such a _good_ person at first, but now?

' Is that the worst thing that you did? Cut someone's hands off?' Hermione turned from him.

' No'

' What is the worst thing you did?' Hermione tried to stop the feeling of guilt entering her mind.

' I was ten' She took a deep breath ' A boy wanted to use me. He beat me and he almost did do it… when he started to gasp for air. He looked like a can when air is taken out of it. It squished from inside. I was covered in his blood, and I didn't understand… I didn't understand that I…' She stopped abruptly. The image of the boy appeared in her mind and she blinked back tears, letting one go. Tom gripped her chin and moved it towards him. He brushed the tear off with his finger and smiled.

' Do not feel guilty. You did what anyone would do' Hermione started to shake her head.

' No. NOBODY would do such a terrible thing. No one knew, and I forgot about it, my mind repressed the memory. I don't know why I can remember it now' She whispered hoarsely.

' It's the Veritaserum' He murmured, bringing her closer to him. She didn't notice.

' You killed a man at the age of ten. He was a monster. He deserved it' Hermione didn't answer for a while.

' It's the past. I don't want to talk about it' She stood up, tight lipped. She didn't want to say anything. He already learned something that she didn't tell anyone else. Not even Harry and Ron.

' No we will talk about it' He stated in a commanding tone, and Hermione flared.

' Who do you think you are?' She burst 'To just order me about?'

' I am the world's most powerful wizard' He boasted.

' Not yet you aren't' She whispered.

Tom pulled her into his embrace, grasping her chin under his thumbs.

' I will be then' Hermione felt paralyzed, not even thinking about using any spell. All she focused on was the predator before her.

' Tell me how you felt when you killed him' Hermione swallowed, but Veritaserum wouldn't keep silent.

' Exhilarated. Powerful' She whispered ' I knew it was wrong' He shook his head, bringing his eyes closer to hers.

' It is not wrong. You've done the right thing' He whispered comfortingly ' Who are they to tell us whether you what you did was right or wrong? Only you determine that. Let yourself be you' Suddenly Hermione felt something on her knee slither upwards. Looking down, she saw neither long nor short snake with black, cold eyes, staring up at her.

' _You aren't going to hurt me are you?_' She asked quietly, and Tom smiled with triumph.

' _No mistress_' Hermione blinked.

' _I am not-'_

' Yes you are' Tom smiled as he let her closer to him.

' Do you know only one wizard knew Parseltongue at the start. He passed the ability on to his descendants, and _only _the descendants' Hermione stared at the snake in wonder, when his words came crashing.

' Descendants?' she whispered.

' Your blood is not as filthy as you said it was' He murmured. Hermione pulled away from him.

' Yes it is. Just because I happen to know the Parseltongue doesn't mean that I am a descendant of…'

' Yes it does' He interrupted, suddenly angered ' Why do you deny it?'

She stared him right in the eyes.

' And why do you care if I do?'

He didn't answer her, and that fuelled her anger.

' And how is that fair? That I have to say everything and you nothing?'

' I am stronger than you' Hermione glared at him menacingly.

' Not yet you aren't'

' When were you born?'

Her anger turned to surprise. Her surprise turned into fear. And fear turned into something else. She opened her mouth to speak.

**AN: Hi, just a quick note. Hermione has repressed her traumatic experience, and it really is true, that when a memory is too hard, like a woman raped, many people repress the memories ( many psychological studies on that one. Quite interesting) **

**I want to THANK YOU for the reviews, TWELVE reviews! I have never got so many in one chapter, and I tried harder for this one. I revealed a lot this time, but there are necessary things, and trust me, it will get a LOT worse than that :P **

**This chapter isn't one of my best, hopefully next one will be.**

**See you in the next chapter, and please review. Help me get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Just a quick note, there are few people who are unhappy that Hermione is stronger than Tom. But I look at this logically, she is the best witch in her times, he is the best wizard in his, there is a 60 year difference, She has more information than he, she HAS to be more powerful, otherwise she really would be a failure, wouldn't she? **

" 19th September 1979"

There was a silence, naturally, when Tom didn't respond, his dark eyes looking at her with certain triumph, curiosity and amusement, as a slow smirk spread over his features, made Hermione shiver.

" Time traveller" He finally whispered smugly.

Hermione didn't say anything, merely stared into the horizon, focusing her eyes on the beautiful colours of the sky, inhaling deeply the salty smell of the sea and the herbs growing nearby.

" Why are you here?"

" I don't know," She answered honestly.

" **How** did you get here?"

" I-"

" You what?"

Hermione sighed, before Veritaserum opened her mouth.

" My spell backfired somehow" She managed to say through gritted teeth. Failure was unacceptable, and talking about it wasn't one of the things that made Hermione happy.

" Which spell?"

Hermione was taken aback by the curiosity in his voice.

" Transpirium Ultimat" She whispered, feeling deep Melancholia, as she voiced one of her secrets to her archenemy.

Tom Riddle didn't say anything for a split second, clearly considering the spell.

" I never heard of this spell"

Hermione snorted.

" Of COURSE you wouldn't. I made it" She turned to the man and looked up startled, upon his intense gaze.

" You created a spell that enables you to travel through time?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I guess I did"

Tom Riddle laughed before taking a step towards her.

" _How_ did you do that?"

" I – it really is a long process"

Tom nodded.

" You are right we don't have that much time. Hermione…" He stopped, tasting her name " You have a beautiful name, you know that? Much better than _Jane, _much more original… I wonder –"

" Why did you ask me about my first time with magic?" She interrupted him, making sure there was distance between them. She sat down on one of the bigger boulders, turning her face from him to hide her flushed cheeks upon receiving such a compliment.

" The way a wizard uses his magic for the first time determines what kind of wizard he is. You are powerful, as I am sure you are aware" Hermione dug her nails lightly into her arms, as she thought about the little theory for a second, while Tom continued.

" I am very curious about the future. You know me, I saw this by your reaction to my name. I must be successful in some way, am I not?" He sat next to her, staring intently at the profile of her face. He expected her to answer this.

" You are," She whispered lightly.

" So many questions. It would be easier to just see it in your mind , but somehow I have this impression that I will be blocked, Isn't that right?" Hermione nodded " That's what I thought. Now, your time is almost up, and I still need to put binding spell on you. We wouldn't want you to go around unprotected now, would we?" Hermione sprang up from her seat, twirling round to stare down into the deep dark _smirking_ eyes.

" You can't and you won't! Besides, you are going on your journey in a month or so. _I _will be long gone by then"

He only smirked.

" Do you really think I will just let you go?"

" Why wouldn't you?" She countered.

" Because, My dear Mudblood, I have every reason to keep you here"

" Name one" She muttered.

" Your power" He said fondly.

" You cannot just take people into your suitcase and parade around with them as if they were your own property. We are _people_!" Hermione lashed out, her eyes, narrowed into tiny slits.

" Temper, temper. People would think you are a _Gryffindor," _he mocked, his tongue slithering around the last word with disgust.

" I _am_ a Gryffindor!" She stated proudly.

Tom's eyes widened slightly, just enough for Hermione to see his shock.

" You have to be joking," he muttered.

" Veritaserum" She reminded him smugly.

" What the hell was that blasted hat thinking? You are no Gryffindor" Hermione reddened from sudden anger, and a tinge of embarrassment. How dare he…

" And what, prey tell, should be my house then?" She asked with an irritated voice.

Tom shook his head.

" Slytherin of course"

Hermione burst into laughter.

" If only Harry heard you!"

" But you should. You have Slytherin's blood in you somewhere. This is almost strange" Hermione stopped laughing, a soft blush caressing her cheeks.

" Listen here. My whole family is made of Muggles. The hat didn't say a _word _about me being related to Slytherin. You just have to admit it that I simply know Parseltongue. There is no way for me to be related to –"

" Maybe you are right," He murmured.

" Slyth – what?" Hermione stopped to look at Tom, who gazed over the horizon, contemplating a thought.

" You don't need to be Slytherin's descendant to know Parseltongue. You need his blood. I wonder" he shook his head, and for what seemed a thousandth time today, Hermione didn't know what he meant.

She hated not knowing.

" Give me your hand" He ordered, and waved his own hand. Hermione felt herself pulled towards him, and in her surprise she reacted too late. Tom already grabbed her left hand and upon her fourth finger he placed a golden ring with obsidian rock. Hermione quickly pulled back and he let her, and with utter terror she found herself incapable of taking the ring off.

" What is this?" She asked frantically.

" Don't worry. Now I cannot lose you," He said with a smirk watching her struggle.

" I think that's a perfect reason to worry!" she exclaimed as she took out her wand and began casting spells over it. Every attempt to remove it from her finger was fruitless, sending her electric shocks over her body.

" Please don't do that. You will kill yourself" Tom ordered, rather than asked.

" You know I will find a way to get it off"

" I am not so sure. Now, pardon me but I will take my leave on you My Lady, I have packing to do. I am sure I will see you soon" With a mock bow, he apparated leaving Hermione alone.

She looked around and a terrifying question popped into her head.

Where the hell was she?!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

The ring was charmed with five different advanced spells. Two protection spells, One tracing spell, and two which she didn't know about.

And that was strange. She knew EVERY spell.

He must have made those spells himself, and it chilled her to even begin imagining what they were for, especially that it was _her_ that was wearing the ring, and she couldn't take it off.

Hermione apparated back to the bookstore, and sat heavily down on the stool she usually occupied. She was extremely tired, the old clock in the corner signalled seven o'clock in the evening. Her head ached slightly, but she still had job to do. There was a new order of books that had just arrived and Mr Peak asked her already if she could be as kind as to put them in their proper place. But to do that, she first had to magically register each and individual book, then place the company sign on the inside of the cover, before actually putting it on a shelf. Wearily, she went to pick up her first book, and with a quick glance on the title, she began the whole process. The books themselves weren't that interesting, all Hermione read in Hogwarts during her first years. She just had to finish this and she would leave for a well deserved rest.

There was one more thing that she had to do, though.

She needed to return to her time, now more than ever. She knew as much about Tom as was possible, and she knew that it was during his travels that he learned more of his dark magic. She had more power than him that was true. But the only wizards she knew to have more power than her were Albus Dumbledore, his brother Aberforth Dumbledore and Voldemort. Tom Riddle wasn't Voldemort yet. Not truly.

_If you go with him you will become more powerful too._

No! Traitorous idea! Think of Harry and George! Ginny, Mrs Weasley, her parents! The thought of all the people she loved, especially George, it was too much. Why wasn't he here, with her, to make her laugh with his stupid jokes, to carry interesting conversations with her, to just be. She felt a little solitary tear went down her cheek. She loved him so much, that it wasn't a good feeling lust would bring. It was the pain, she was missing a part of herself without him.

She loved him.

She never told him that, she never knew.

And she realized it because of Tom.

' _A much better settings, isn't it?' He asked her, his eyes gleaming._

_Hermione resisted the urge to punch him. _

' _How _romantic_ of you' She snapped. _

' _Is that what you would like it to be?' _

' _No' The way she said it, the honesty, the forwardness… Hermione frowned._

Hermione shook her head. She was a witch. She would return to George when the time came. She would not cry for anybody, it was a waste of time. She wasn't some idiotic girl.

She was actually bored with thinking about boys.

Well that meant she was coming back to her old self.

The young witch hopped off the stool and walked over to the department with charms and went to the darker section. She had to find something on time and charms.

Wait.

Transpirium ultimat.

What if she just read it from the back?

Tamitlu Muiripsnart.

Maybe it would work?

Hermione looked around quickly and seeing nobody was present, she took out her wand and quietly murmured.

" Tamitlu Muiripsnart" And envisioning the Barrow, she closed her eyes, as light spread around her.

On the other side of London, Tom Riddle screamed from pain, as a circular red wound burned his finger.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself in the Burrow, eight pairs of Weasley eyes stared down at her.

" He –Hermione?" Ron's voice quivered.

She looked up, her eyes blinded by the lights. Too sensitive, she closed them.

" Are you alright dearie?" She heard Mrs Weasley's warm voice.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a warm embrace. She smiled, as she instinctively knew who hugged her.

" I missed you George" She whispered and let her arms coil around him.

" Where the hell were you Hermione?! You were gone for a year!"

Hermione gasped. A year?! But… She was gone for couple of months at most!

" I –"

" Everyone back off" Mrs Weasley's voice boomed around her " The girl needs space" the room, which gotten quite chaotic, silenced.

" A year…" Hermione whispered.

" I missed you" George whispered into her ear.

" And I love you" She whispered back.

She felt his arms tighten around her.

" I am taking her to my room" George announced to the room and picked her up in bridal style. Her head rested down against his chest and her hands swooped around his neck. He still smelt of burnt metal and sugar, which made her smile and sink her face into his ruffled shirt.

He managed to take her up the stairs to his room, and placed her down his bed. And then he neared his face to hers and kissed her, with such a passion that momentarily she forgot about everyone else.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Hours passed and Hermione lay in George's arms, feeling his warmth as she stroked his arms.

" Now where did you run away? I tell you, you beat me this time. I really couldn't find you anywhere, I even looked through Antarctica for you" He whispered into her ear.

She smiled before kissing him.

" I've been in the past" She finally said " I played with charms and made a spell that didn't work like it was supposed to" She frowned " I spent about four months in there, worked in a bookstore, trying to get back home. Then I came up with a simple idea to reverse the spell. And here I am" She kissed again.

" I was going bonkers without you to hold me to the ground" Hermione laughed.

" Yes, because _I_ have an influence over _you_ don't I?"

" Yes, I exploded the whole barn. If you were there I would explode only half" She laughed.

" I will settle for a half then"

" We need to do something together. Leave, just us two, without little Ronnikins running after us like a puppy. WE need to get him a girlfriend" He whispered conspiratorially.

" WE will do no such thing. When Ron is ready he will find… someone" She finished with uncertainty.

" Ha! You are not even sure if he likes girls! Ha, and you spent seven years with him!" George erupted in laughter. Hermione looked at him scolding, but in the end she broke with a smile too.

" Well he did have a hard time establishing me as a girl" She said lightly, remembering fourth year.

" Yeah how many years did it take him? Two? Three?" Hermione couldn't stop from bursting out with laughter.

" F-four" she managed to say.

" See? Never knew what you saw in him"

" Now, now, let's not get into this. He _is_ your brother after all," George laughed, before pushing himself off the bed.

" Exactly. That entitles me to make fun of little Ronnikins" Hermione turned on her back.

" Why are we even talking about Ron?" She asked teasingly.

" Yes, there are better things to do" He whispered against her, and leant in to give her a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back.

" Oh how I missed you," She murmured.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

The next days were beautiful. Hermione did, of course, explain everything to the rest of the Weasleys, but then, when she did, everybody was so considerate of her. Mrs Weasley took special care in her, always offering double size of pancakes for breakfast, bigger lunch and dinners, and even bought her a cooking book. Hermione protested of course, she loved all the Weasley family and didn't want to be a problem. She would help Mrs Weasley in the kitchen; she would talk with Mr Weasley about muggle laboratory equipment. She would gossip with Ginny and referee for the mini Quidditch. It was summer after all and everyone took exceptional care to spend every second of it to suit his or her pleasure.

The day after Hermione's appearance Harry came to spend time with his in-laws. Upon seeing Hermione he rushed to hug her and spent so much of his attention on her that both Ginny and George grew jealous, and it took some time and many kisses for George to let go. The golden trio did spend some time together, when Ron would behave, for a lack of a better word, awkwardly towards Hermione, before Harry left with Ginny to their new home two weeks later.

On one of those lazy afternoons after the afternoon tea, Hermione and George rested on the fields, gazing up at the clouds. Hermione sighed with content, her soft eyes lingered on the form of her fiancée. Looking down on the new silver ring on her finger she laughed at the memory of George's proposal. Of course he would propose without a ring, she mused, and then he would come up with the newest idea for exploding ticks after he saw one crawl on her hair. But this was the best proposal she could have imagined, it was so much… George-like.

Of course, the whole family was exhilarated, to say the least. Mrs Weasley prepared an enormous cake in their honour, Mr Weasley looked disbelievingly on Hermione, as if not believing that _she_, Head girl extraordinaire, cleverest witch of their age, would marry his son who could as well be named "Trouble". Bill, Charlie and Percy were all congratulating George on his good catch, as they said it, while Ron said nothing, as if he weren't extremely happy with the situation.

" Now you will be officially part of our family, how exciting!" Mrs Weasley chattered, and Hermione laughed with her. She loved the Burrow, always warm and welcoming, not even her own house had this sort of effect on her. It was probably because of magic.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

The Burrow was hiding more than people would think. Halfway through the week, Hermione stumbled across a small library, and after Mrs Weasley's permission, she decided to see what knowledge they hid.

Some books were newer, Lockhart's rubbish, Goshawks, in the sense they were common books. But then, Hermione's fingers stumbled across an old and tattered book cover, and the golden letters making the title "Wheeling destination" shone against the evening lamps. The covers were filled with divination symbols and made Hermione snort on the memory of the Ridiculous Trelawney. That woman was incapable of finding a difference between life and death, mixing both together. How many times was Harry supposed to die again?

Yet curiosity would have it, she _did_ open it. And the moment she did, everything outside of it blackened. Enraptured in the old words, Hermione read page after page after page. This wasn't book with Divination gibberish. It was about time, about its bending properties and what's more, how you control it. Theory after theory, Hermione drank in the knowledge, something clicking in her mind. It wasn't until she came on a little paragraph that made her heart slow down.

" _There are several ways of travelling in the time, as shown in the previous chapter, yet with the change of time and place, there is the change of the traveller himself. The more traveller experiences time travel, the more he joins with both places, until he is linked in such way, that if either side is strong enough, they can call him to them and bind him permanently to themselves. This may have an unfortunate effect upon the traveller, who, in the example of the witch Quentia, who was bound to ancient Roman times, when she belonged originally to sixteenth century, lost her mind and life" _

She reread the paragraph, again and again, and her eyes lowered down to the ring resting on her finger. Tom wanted her to stay in his time for whatever reason, and this ring bound her to his times. But if it did, and Tom knew about it, then he could easily take her back to his times. And knowing him, he would find out about it.

Was there any way to break the bond?

"_The traveller can be bound by any magical item that is personal to the person binding, most commonly jewelry. To get rid of the binding, the item has to be removed from the person wearing it" _

What an utterly useless paragraph! Obviously she has to remove the ring, but _**how**_? There had to be a way, and preferably quickly. Tom wasn't stupid and he liked to read almost as much as she did. What to do, what to do?

" 'Mione? You here?" She jumped up as George's voice entered the room. She turned to the doors, slowly shutting the book.

" Hey. I am here" She managed to smile.

" Mum says its almost lunch" Hermione shot out of the comfortable seat.

" Oh my, I was supposed to help her!" She rushed to the doors leaving the book on the floor by the couch she occupied, when his long arms enveloped her waist.

" Uh uh, you are not going anywhere without giving me a kiss" He teased and she smiled.

" I don't know" She started slowly with a smirk " Did you earn it?"

" I came for you" He replied with puppy eyes look.

" Oh you!" She laughed, and kissed him lightly.

" What? That's it?"

She smiled at his frowning face.

" I have to go down," She whispered.

" What were you doing?" He asked curiously.

" Light reading" She replied easily lying, while giving him her trademark smirk.

" You and light reading " He shook his head giving her another light kiss on the lips.

Hermione kissed him back and went down the narrow staircase, before reaching the kitchens. The smell of beef and baking potatoes hit her nostrils and suddenly she felt hungrier than ever, realizing she didn't eat since breakfast.

Mrs Weasley was almost finished by the time Hermione got there, and all she did was prepare the table, and talk happily with Mrs Weasley, the one person who either laughed or scowled. George used to laugh that Mrs Weasley reserved her good side for Hermione and the bad sad for him. Hermione would reply, that that happened only because Mrs Weasley didn't know half of the things she did.

" I am so happy for you and George" Mrs Weasley chatted joyously " Though I must say, Ron was quite quiet after your announcement, and you know him. He is never quiet" Hermione nodded.

" Yes I saw it. But things between us never worked out, he wasn't… trying in our relationship. But we are still friends so…" Hermione didn't feel the need to finish, she didn't have any words to for the case anyways. It was plain and simple. Ron had his chance and he blew it. She wasn't going to wait forever.

" He really needs a girl. Someone, simple and more decisive" Mrs Weasley continued. Hermione only nodded to that, when something else popped up.

" About people… Perhaps you know how Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are faring?" Mrs Weasley chuckled.

" They are getting married" She chuckled.

" Really? Oh dear" Hermione laughed. Indecisive and clumsy Neville and dreamy Luna. Yeah, they fit together alright.

" We invited them to the diner next week, I am sure you miss them" Mrs Weasley waved her wand and the potatoes floated on to the red plate.

" Of course I would!"

" About Lovegoods… Did you hear about the missing vault in Gringotts?"

Hermione tilted her head.

" Missing vault?"

" Yes, yes, the Lovegood vault disappeared. Vanished! Nobody knows what happened to it. It's gone!" Mrs Weasley moved her hands animatedly.

" How could it be gone? What do you mean by "gone"?" Hermione asked intrigued.

" There is an empty space instead of a vault. Look, they have a picture of it in the Daily Prophet" Mrs Weasley passed her the old "Daily Prophet" and there, on the main cover of it, a black and white moving picture of a vault in Gringotts, or rather, the lack of it. The picture should consist of three vaults, yet in between two vaults there was… nothing.

" Strange" Hermione whispered and looked down on the text.

" _On the 24__th__ of May a most bizarre occurrence took place at Gringotts. Vault 321 had mysteriously vanished, as shown above. Authorities do not understand the reason for the disappearance, yet black magic was traced around the vaults. The Lovegood family, had not commented on the mystery whatsoever, and are now helped by the National Fund for Magical Mishappenings, while they try to recover the lost money. There are certain individuals under suspicion…" _Hermione read quickly through the rest of the article, chewing her bottom lip anxiously. This was very strange.

" Mum, I was wondering when the dinner is ready" Ron entered the room, stopping abruptly upon seeing Hermione. He reddened and began retreating " Uhm, never mind" he turned and went out. Without a thought, Hermione seized the moment and walked after him.

" Ron? Could I talk with you for a minute? Outside?" She saw him stiffen as he stopped and half turned.

" Sure" He muttered, and Hermione led him out of the house.

" Don't take too long! Dinner is almost ready!" They heard Mrs Weasley say.

They walked together away from the Barrow, and Hermione finally found a secluded place behind the barn.

" Ron" She started when he leaned against the barn walls, his eyes anywhere but her " What's wrong? You seemed down the moment I announced the… news" Ron turned his head away from her.

" Then I suppose that you already know everything" She heard him mutter quite coldly. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron's defences were up. Whenever something didn't go along to his vision, he would act like the spoiled brat he was, throwing dark words towards everything and everyone, and never really explaining _anything_.

" I have my suspicions. But I want to hear the truth, not my theories"

Ron stayed silent.

" Well I can start then. I am getting married Ron. Is that a problem? Or is the problem the fact that I am marrying your brother?" Ron turned even redder than before.

" He is two years older than you!"

" And _I_ am older than _you_ too" She responded coldly.

" But…"

" Ron I love him. I am happy with him. What _is _your problem" Ron averted his eyes.

" I like you too" He murmured.

" Ron…"

" You wanted to know? Here you go. I like you Hermione, I like you very much. I know, I know I blew it the last time you gave me a chance but I like you. And George… George always gets _everything_"

"Ron –"

" No Hermione!" Ron exclaimed at her " I didn't finish. I don't know what you see in that fool of a goat and why you can't just give _me_ one more chance. You know we would be happy together –"

" Well, I didn't think you had this opinion of me" George came out from behind the corner and embraced Hermione, placing his arms around her waist.

" I –I"

" No Ron. I don't want to hear it. I want you to leave my Fiancée alone" Hermione turned to him appalled.

" George!"

" No Hermione. He won't stop looking at you like you are some kind of conquest. Its not the first time we are in such a situation" Hermione tilted her head, leaning against George, while Ron stood alone, opposing them.

" I know about his "urges". Think of Lavender Hermione. How he left her when he got bored. The biggest fool who would go for him and he left her because he liked the power he had over the relationship"

" That's not true –"

" Let's go home 'Mione" Hermione spared a look for Ron, before nodding. George led his Fiancée back home, leaving the tall redhead behind him.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

She slept in George's arms when she felt it.

It was slow at first almost like a fly sitting on her arm.

It was this kind of pain that she would brush off, a tingling pain in her hand.

But then it turned into a vicious monster. And it HURT.

Hermione felt pain, a white burning pain and in a second, everyone in the house knew it too. She screamed and screamed, her body turning to twisted positions, and George trying to hold her.

" IT HURTSS" She sobbed out, her face broken down in tears, the pain it was EVERYWHERE.

" Shh, its going to be okay, MUM COME HERE QUICKLY" George tried to soothe her gathering back her hair, while screaming for help. The moment Mrs Weasley with the rest of Weasley's barged in, Hermione had troubles with breathing, her head was burning up and the ring on her finger was _**freezing**_. Her organs seemed to be squished painfully and in one second there was nothing left of Hermione Granger. She was gone.

When she opened her eyes, the pain was gone, and she was held by cool arms. She looked up and her face turned to one of fear. It was Tom Riddle, but wasn't. She was back in the past, but he changed. His eyes were bloody red.

" Two years Miss Granger. How will you explain this?"

_No…_

**AN: Voila. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I KNOW PEOPLE WILL BE ANGRY THAT SHE LOVES GEORGE. TOUGH LUCK THAT'S LIFE, EVEN I WAS SURPRISED. But, it doesn't mean its gonna stay that way. You can obviously leave a comment about who you would wish Hermione to be with, but be warned. She likes to go against wishes, and is quite ruthless. George had too much of an influence over her. **

**Alright and with that we will see when the next chapter is. I am getting my portfolio for art university ready, so I don't have that much time but we will see. **

**Saoirse**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Guess who will appear in this chapter ;)**

It was surreal.

She wouldn't believe it.

He knew how to get her back.

Crap.

Her thoughts were short and sharp, not really clinging to one particular thought, instead images of the past week's events flashing before her eyes, as she stared up into Tom Riddle's dark ones. Of course she couldn't be happy for long.

" Hello" She finally managed to say confidently, or at least _sounding_ confident " I must say, I didn't expect to see you… ever again" she saw his lips curve up in a smirk. His magic, _powerful_ magic swirled around them, clashing with her own. It changed, she could feel it, it was so _sharp_ and thick and heavy –

" Well you still have some sort of good upbringing" He taunted her.

" Well _you_ don't seem to have any," She snapped back.

" You _are_ in _my_ bed dearest 'Mione" She clenched her teeth at the name.

" I assure you," She muttered with clear composure, though her words dripping with annoyance " It wasn't my intention. I do have better places to be in"

Tom cocked his head.

" I would have thought mudbloods serve in only one place"

" Ah, I see you have experience with mudbloods? And here I thought that you despised the very air we breathe with" her eyes shone as she waited for his reply, unaffected by the insult.

Tom yawned and stretched, while Hermione scrambled out of the bed. Only now did she see, that she was, in fact, wearing only a modest black nightdress, and nothing more. Still she remained resolute, she would not be embarrassed of her own body in front of _him_. George perhaps, to him she could show her true self, so that she would hear him laugh. But certainly not _him_.

" Only tales of the… _good _service mudbloods offer reach my ears" his eyes roamed her body.

" One hears what one wants to hear" She replied coolly.

" I hear everything"

" Yet remember only things that interest you. And that is quite curious isn't it? How you are interested in –"

" Learn your place!"

Hermione laughed deeply.

" It's not in those times that's for sure" Suddenly she felt some invisible force pulling her back to the bed, and soon she was back in Tom's arms.

" You know it is _I_ who brought you back –"

" And did you really have to do that in your _bed?_ What would your Dumbledore say?" She asked sarcastically, and gasped when his arms tightened around her.

" Do not ever utter the name of that fool in my presence" his cold whisper burned her cheek. She felt his hand on her stomach and sudden fear overtook her. What did he want from her?

" What do you want from me?" She asked clearly, fighting to keep her voice that way.

" I never allowed you to leave did I?" he tucked away a strand of her hair away from her face, while his other hand held her by her waist.

" I didn't think I needed _your_ permission to do anything. I am after all, my own person" she replied fiercely.

" You are mine. It took me two years to grow stronger, to become your equal, and taking into an account that you are from the future, it is _quite _an achievement isn't it? And one day I read a book that spoke about a curious bond for a time traveller. I found it most… helpful" the mocking tone of his joyous voice made her shiver.

" I am not yours…"

" Of course you are. No one but me will have you!"

" Sorry to burst your bubble but" she raised her hand and shown him her engagement ring " I am already promised to someone else"

Any victorious feelings that Hermione might have felt melted away when she felt the room cool down by several degrees, and his arms growing stiffer.

Suddenly, Tom flipped her so that her back was no longer leaning against his chest, and in one second she stared eye to eye with the most dangerous wizard of her time.

Tom stared down the ring, as if disbelieving it was real, before concentrating his hard gaze on her.

She couldn't begin to describe the fear she felt right then.

" Take it off"

The _command_ left her shocked and appalled. Did he really think that she would just take the ring off just because he told her to?

" No" It was a whisper but a clear and decisive one.

" You are _mine_. No fool will ever have you!" the way his long, slender hands were gripping her arms tightly, caused her not only pain, but seemed to stop the fear that boiled in her from leaking out. Hermione was utterly terrified, especially knowing that she was without a wand – without protection.

" Are you always this possessive, after knowing someone for less than couple of days?" she managed to tell him in a hard voice.

Tom couldn't help but admire her for her passion and defiance. However, he wouldn't have it at this moment. He strengthened the hold he had over her, and smiled viciously, in such a way that his lips curved slightly upwards, and in his eyes sadistic pleasure and wickedness dance together.

" Only about certain things" he murmured.

" Oh really"

Tom laughed upon feeling her grown tension under his hands.

" Now, back to the matter. Remove your ring"

" I think I already said it. No"

" You will remove your ring!"

" Never!"

Tom paused.

" I know how to get you back to the future –"

Hermione interrupted him.

" As if _you _would help me" She scoffed.

" – _AND_ I know how to bind you to this time permanently" He continued, silencing Hermione for a heartbeat.

" You wouldn't" She whispered threatened.

" Wouldn't I?" He smiled wildly, eyes twinkling with pleasure " I need you Hermione. I need you knowledge both of future and everything else, I need the power you harness. I need you. And now that you are _indeed_ here, why ever would I let you go?"

Hermione listened compelled as he talked, her heart beating wildly with fear. This was not unreal.

" Because, I will never be on _your_ side. Kill me, if you want, but there is nothing that will ever compel me to join you. I stood against you in the future, and I will stand against you now" She declared " I am going to marry the man I am in love with, and either you let me go, or you kill me"

He didn't reply for a long while and the only sound in the bedroom were her ragged breaths. Then, he suddenly he let her go. Standing up, he walked up to the doors and with a wave of his hand they opened. He looked back at the still form of the witch, and smiled coldly.

" You are certainly unusual. And I never leave things unfinished"

She shivered.

" Well this time you will have no choice"

" We will see"

His voice echoed in her head for hours.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Minerva McGonagall left Dumbledore's classroom, her head analyzing the details of her new task. She has become a teacher only recently, reaching the required age for a candidate for a teacher. The subject she was teaching though – the defence against dark arts, it was a cursed position, and already she felt weird things happen around her. Things vanishing, her bumping her head against tables while recovering something from the floor. The staircase changing to the certain places she did _not_ want to go. But she had to survive this year. Dippet already announced his retiring and soon Dumbledore would become the new headmaster, and she would get the transfiguration class, the best class there was naturally.

McGonagall reached the doors to her room, and with a swift motion, they opened and she walked in. On the table by the chimney, she found the key and a letter, the latter she opened scanning quickly through the text.

_Minerva,_

_The key leads to vault 784 and there will be two small packages concealed within it. Take both of them, and return as soon as possible, without drawing unnecessary attention on yourself. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Looking quickly at the clock, she decided it was better to do it now and have it over with. It was seven o'clock in the evening, and it was a perfect time for such visits. Leaving the letter down on the table, she went to her bedroom, dressing quickly in warmer clothes, and made her way to the chimney picking some Floo powder and with quick and sharp tone she announcing:

" Gringott's, Diagon Alley"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

When Hermione saw the doors closing she didn't know what to think. Should she be happy, that the villain left, or afraid that he would do something… bad.

Looking around she didn't find anything to dress, much to her own chagrin. Deciding that she would have to just live with her nightdress for longer, she scrambled out of the bed, doing what she always did upon finding a problem. Thinking.

_It cannot be so hard to go back, _She walked to the big shelves filled with thick tomes, _if I had my wand… Well, I suppose I will have to get on without it. Its not like the wands will fall from the sky. Are those doors open? I bet not_ she stared at the doors Tom Riddle just used, and quickly found her answer.

They were locked.

_Hmm, but did he put the wards on? I wonder…_ She flicked her hand chanting silently _Alohomora_ and with surprise, no astonishment, the doors did open.

_Is he serious? That can't be right_ she fidgeted and took a careful step outside, looking cautiously around. There was one guard standing his back to her, and without any hesitation she pointe her hand towards him. _Stupify. _His body fell with a small thump. She walked hurriedly towards the guard, not recognizing the death eater from her previous encounters with the infamous group, quickly taking away his wand and black robe, hiding away her pale body under the thick material. She then stood up and to test the wand she sent another _stupify _at the fallen Death Eater, before running as quietly as she could to the corner.

One look behind the corner.

Damn, three Death Eaters, two asleep and one staring bored at the wall. How boring was it, being a Death Eater?

_Well, it's a perfect chance to check out my new spell_, she mused, and without any spell, she imagined the guards lying down and with a simple _Mordo_, the stream of yellow light burst from the wand, waking up the guards, only to push them to the ground. Blood started to seep out of their fingernails and nose, but they were al unconscious. She walked quickly towards them, gazing at their fingers, and frowning. _Hmm, that wasn't supposed to happen_, she looked at the wands of the Death Eaters, and a childish thought of possessing more wands overcame her. What if she joined the wands together, would there be any change in the amount of power she could cannel through it… _No! Stop thinking about it now. You have to get out! _But she did take all three. They could always be of use later.

Hermione walked to the doors the Death Eaters were guarding and turned the knob quietly, peaking on the other side. The room was empty, and she slipped through quickly. What she saw was beyond spectacular. The room was so richly furnished, with long, green carpets, wooden furniture, the floors made from Marble, the wall painted in rich dark green color, the ceiling… Well whoever painted the midnight sky was a talented artist. Hermione however, did not have time to think about the décor, wen she found a rich marble chimney, and Floo powder next to it, laying on a wooden stool. She walked over towards it and grasped plenty of it in her hand.

" I am impressed"

Her mind stopped. She turned back to see him.

He was smiling.

" Nonverbal and wandless, and a spell even _I_ don't know about. I am _certainly_ impressed" He walked closer to her, and she took a step back, the first guard's wand in her hand aimed at Tom " And what will you do now? All alone, in the _different_ time, without money, friends" he stopped before her, his body visibly relaxed, and a playful smirk on is face.

" The spell was yours?"

He watched her. He knew from the very beginning…

" I was testing it"

He nodded.

" A perfect opportunity, I am sure. But… _why, _would you want to create such a… _horrible_ spell? I am sure you would like to know that all three of my followers are now dead. They were dying in such _tortures,_ that even _I _would hesitate from using that spell" His eyes twinkled, as Hermione's demeanor shifted.

" They died?" She whispered.

" Of course. The blood that went out of the fingers, took some of the organs out as well. Quite gruesome if I might say, for they were _alive_ when their organs seemed to seep out of their hands quite literally, especially the _heart_. Well, some people just have to lose their hearts" He laughed pleased, as Hermione paled, revolted. The spell was merely supposed to immobile them…

" That's not possible" She shot out "They would die instantly before the organs moved" She put on the brave face, that managed to last when he laughed almost maniacally, but slipped when he said:

" The spell held them alive long enough for them to bleed out completely" He stated with a glint in is eye.

Hermione didn't think. She needed the element of surprise.

She jumped to the chimney, let the powder fall, thinking "_Hogwarts" _

She was gone.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

She imagined warmth, opposing to the cold of the mansion she just left.

She imagined welcoming walls of Hogwarts.

She imagined warm face of Albus Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes.

She didn't expect cold, far worse than the one in the mansion.

She didn't expect filthy and slimy walls.

And she certainly _DIDN'T _expect a tall blonde, yet handsome man standing with his cold green eyes staring at her with a knowing smile plastered on his face.

" Hermione Granger, we meet at last"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Minerva walked quickly in between the endless row of high tables, with the nasty Goblins residing on the top. Wizards never felt confident when in the company of the Goblins, nasty little buggers. All they cared about was gold and jewels, conceited and mysterious. Minerva took a deeper breath, before stopping in front of the tallest table, at the end of the row, and smiled civilly at the goblin, who sighed before breaking his work.

" What can I do for you?" His voice was naturally cracking, like any other Goblin, and his black eyes shined with annoyance.

" I would like to enter the vault 784, on Albus Dumbledore' request" She managed to say firmly, holding the key up to the Goblin, who took it with his long fingers, and even longer nails.

" Groophs, come here" He said with authority, without turning or looking anywhere but Minerva. The little Goblin quickly stumbled up upon being called " Take this Lady to the vault 784"

Minerva turned her eyes to the small Goblin who received the key, and motioned his hand towards her, telling her o follow him… or it. Minerva sighed and followed the little Goblin into the bloody carts. They may be made from wood, but they were bloody fast.

" Keep your hands and legs in the cart please" Minerva frowned at this order, but complied. Its not as if she could just wave with her legs now could she? Minerva blushed at this thought, as the image appeared. She let a small giggle, and the cart moved.

It was hell.

The cart moved so fast, that the Professor could see only swirls of color, before the wagon would turn and change direction. Never speed. Before Minerva could finish her prayer, the wagon stopped and the Goblin let her out.

The doors that led into vault 784 were massive, made from thick and slimy rock. There was only the small hole for the key, no designs, ornaments, words. The Goblin stopped before the keyhole and placed in the key.

He moved it right.

Stop.

He moved left twice.

Stop.

Right. Left.

Click.

The doors opened, and the Goblin moved away.

" Thank you" Minerva told it and moved to walk in the Vault.

It was an empty vault. There were three stone shelves, but they were empty.

" Groophs! There is nothing here!" Minerva exclaimed, her voice terrified. The Goblin rushed into the vault looking around. His eyes went wide as saucers, at the sight, or rather lack of it. The three objects were gone.

…

**AN: I am not sure what you thought of the last chapter. I don't know whether it's good or bad, and this is really disheartening. I am not sure if I will continue if this continues, we will see. **

**So, **

**How did you like Possessive Tom?**

**Where do you think Hermione was held captive?**

**Who do you think the mysterious man is and what does he want with our beloved 'Mione?**

**And What were the three damn packages?**

**Saoirse**


End file.
